End Of The Year
by sazcmc
Summary: A Christmas Pressie to my fans. The East High Gang go stay at the Tipton over Christmas and New Year. What kind of high jinx will take place? Who will love and who will hate? R
1. Trailor

**Trailor**

**The Tipton Hotel as usual is bustling with visitors**

_Shows the lobby of the hotel busy and decorated for Christmas, it is snowing_

**But six very special visitors have travelled there to spend Christmas and see in the New Year**

_Shows Sharpay, Gabriella and Taylor in their room jumping on their beds_

"Ohmy god can you believe it?!" Gabri shrieked with excitement as she jumped up and down, Taylor and Sharpay were hyserically happy.

"WE'RE HERE!" They all shrieked at the same time.

_Shwos Troy, Ryan and Chad entering their room_

"Man this place is totally tight!" Chad exclaimed and dived onto one of the beds. "I call this one!" He yelled.

Troy and Ryan just put their luggage on the couch and closed the door.

**How will Christmas be spent in the Tipton?**

_Shows Cody sitting in the lovvy reading, Chad comes up behind him._

"Hey squirt!" Chad hit the boy on top of the head, gently.

"Stop calling me that!" Cody complained and looked up from his book.

"Chillax dude." Chad says walking over to the candy counter where he see's Maddie, he leans on the counter.

"Hey sweet thang." He says, nodding at her in approval, she giggles.

"How come it works when HE says it?!" Zack observes.

"You have a girlfriend man, and she's a clone of Sharpay." Troy says as he passes, and Chad soon follows.

**Especially with the Talent Show Coming Up**

"I am so going to beat you." Maddie declared, looking at Sharpay who hardly batted an eyelid.

"I don't think so, I've been performing my entire life." Sharpay replied, coldly.

"Well I'm in a band." Maddie retorted.

"Listen, clone. I will not be beaten by a cheap, nicer, goody two shoes version of me. Cause thats all you are, got it?!" Sharpay spat.

"Got it." Maddie whimpered.

**And what romances will be formed?**

"Look up Shar." Troy said, smirking at her, she raised an eyebrow and looked above them, mistletoe hung.

"Oh, smooth." She commented, then Troy leaned in and they kissed, romantically, her eyes closed as did his and their hands wrapped around eachother.

"Get a room." Cody snapped moodily as he walked by.

**Especially with the new year quickly approaching**

"Its been such a crazy year." Taylor said, half in a day dream.

"It really has." Gabriella said smiling. "I mean a year ago tomorrow I met Troy. And you both hated eachother a year ago now."  
"Yeah, weird." Sharpay said, looking at her nails.

"And Sharpay liked Troy!" Gabriella went on, Sharpay looked up, horrified.

"Really? You did?" Troy raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"I told you that in confidence!" Sharpay breathed.

**What will happen at the end of the year?**

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone cheered, raising their glasses into the air and cheering.

_Shows Chad walking over to Gabriella at the New Year Party and Taylor observing_

"Happy New Year Gabi!" Chad shouted, drunkenly and pulled her in for a hug.

"You too!" She slurred, hugging him back.

The hug then turned to a kiss.

Which turned into a French Kiss, Taylor stands there horrified, she turns around and walks away.

_Shows Troy and Sharpay on the roof of the Tipton, alone while fireworks go off in the sky_

"Happy New Year Shar..." Troy whispered in her ear, she smiled and looked away.

"Happy New Year to you too Troy.." She smiled as he turned and faced her, their faces inches apart.

_Shows Chad taking Gabriella by the hand up some stairs._

Chad led Gabriella by the hand up the stairs, they stopped to giggle every now and then. Chad turned around kissed Gabriella passionately, who returned the favour, they slowly walked up the corridor kissing and giggling along the way. They come to Chads door and he opens it, with his key they both go in, kissing and close the door behind them.

**Starring:**

**Sharpay Evans**

_Shows Sharpay standing at the East High school front door, waiting for a lift home_

**Troy Bolton**

_Shows Troy walking into the Tipton Hotel with a smile on his face_

**Chad Danforth**

_Shows Chad downing a shot and smiling._

_"My kind of fun!" He laughs_

**Taylor McKessi**

_Shows Taylor walking out of the stair door and spying on Gabriella and Chad_

**Ryan Evans**

_Shows Ryan running down a corridor to catch the elevator_

**Gabriella Montez**

_Shows Gabriella jumping up and down on her bed laughing._

**Maddie Fitzpatrick**

_Shows Maddie standing behind the counter, bored out of her mind._

**Dylan and Cole Sprouse**

_Shows Dylan and Cole hanging their heads guiltily, then looking up with a grin on their faces._

**END OF THE YEAR**

**COMING SOON**

**

* * *

**

**Okay yaaah I know the trailor ain't so good. But remember I will be posting ALL FOUR chapters at the same time.**

**Chapter One - Christmas Eve**

**Chapter Two - Christmas Day**

**Chapter Three - Between Christmas and New Year**

**Chapter Four - New Years Eve and New Years Day**

**Hope you all like!  
Coop xXx**


	2. Christmas Eve

**Christmas Eve**

It was the 23rd December, and Sharpay, Gabriella and Taylor walked into the Tipton Hotel holding nothing other than their hand bags. Sharpay looked over her sunglasses-even though it was snowing outside-at the hotel.  
"Wow." Gabriella breathed as they stepped down the steps into the lobby.  
"I know isn't it huge?" Taylor replied, taking in all the fancy woodwork, the patterns and the satin couches. Sharpay shrugged.

"Kinda." She simply said, and recieved a look of awe from bothg the girls. Just then, Chad, Ryan and Troy walked in, with 3 suitcases each, they struggled over to the elevators and the girls slowly walked over.  
"Why did we have to carry all your suitcases?" Chad asked, groaning.  
"You don't want your girlfriend getting sore hands do you?" Taylor pouted holding her hands up to Chad, he kissed her hands and smiled shaking his head. Ryan made a sound of a whip at which Chad glared.

"You can barely talk." He growled as the boys all stepped into the elevator, there wasn't enough room left inside due to all the suitcases, but just then the otherelevator arrived with a ding.  
"We'll get the other one." Gabriella smiled and the girls walked over to the other elevator, and two little blonde boys walked past them, they both looked at Sharpay and dropped their jaws.

"Maddie?" One said, gazing at her in shock, Sharpay raised an eyebrow as the other blonde boy who hadn't spoken looked somewhere else.  
"Who?" She asked, disgusted.  
"No Zack, Maddies still at the Candy Counter..." One of the boys said, and the other one, apparently called Zack looked over.  
"Oh yeah...so are you her twin then?" Zack smiled flirtasiously up at Sharpay she scoffed and walked onto the elevator in time to see Zack being dragged away by the boy she assumed would be his twin, they were identical.  
"Was he flirting with you?" Taylor raised and eyebrow at Sharpay as she leaned against the back of the elevator and the doors closed. Gabriella pressed the floor they knew they were supposed to go to.  
"Whatever." Sharpay shivered and Gabriella laughed a little.  
"What age was he? Like, 12?" She said which made Taylor and Sharpay giggle a little, the elevator made a _ding_ sound as it stopped and the doors opened.

"Here we are, the 9th floor." Gabriella said as the door opened and the girls walked out, the boys were standing waiting for them.

"Could you have taken any longer?" Chad said as the doors closed behind them, the girls threw him a look and walked down the hall.

"Hey Maddie did you see her?" Zack said as he walked over to the candy counter stand. There a girl looking exactly like Sharpay turned around, the only difference was she had shorter hair and the Tipton uniform on.  
"See who?" She asked, and leaned on the candy counter.

"There was this girl and she looked just like you!" Zack raised his arms up to Maddie and Cody looked at him.  
"And thats the last time I sell you guys 3 candybars each." Maddie stated looking at them in disbelief.

"I know it sounds crazy but we're really not making it up." Cody plainly said, and Maddie looked at him.  
"I'll believe it when I see it."

The girls closed the door to their room, the boys had just been in and dropped off all their luggage. The moment Taylor closed the door she turned around and looked at Sharpasyand Gabriella, at that moment they all had one thing in common: excitement. They all shrieked.

"Oh my god can you believe it?" Gabriella cried out in a high-pitched voice as she climbed up onto a bed leaning against the wall and started jumping up and down. Taylor and Sharpay were on the floor laughing and nodding, hysterically happy.  
"WE'RE HERE!" They all shrieked at the same time and jumped up and down. Sharpay threw her hand bag on the bed nearest the long paned windows with the huge velvet curtains and jumped onto it.  
"I call this one!" she shouted out as Taylor went and sat on the middle one. Gabriella let herself fall onto the bed and Taylor lay down.  
"This is so comfy!" Taylor exclaimed.

Chad, Ryan and Troy all walked into their room and Chad stopped, gasping as he took it all in.

"This place is huge." Troy grinned, and looked at Ryan who nodded.

"Man this place is tight!" Chad yelled and dived onto the middle bed, which was a double. "I call this one!" He yelled as he landed, Troy and Ryan just shook their heads aimlessly and put their luggage on the couch before closing the door.

The next morning Maddie stood at the Candy counter, it was 8am and she had just started her long shift. Her andMr Moseby had agreed that she could work Christmas and stay in the hotel as public transport would be off but she was mainly looking forward to the Tipton New Year party, she knew it would be a blast. Smiling at the thought she looked at the snow falling outside, and the huge Christmas tree in the middle of the lobby, it looked so festive and was all lit up with prsents to the staff from Mr Moseby underneath. She hadn't looked to see which was hers but Mr Moseby always gave the staff a present and the staff were perfectly welcome to put their presents to eachother underneath too. They had decided not to so the Secret Santa this year, and Maddie knew there was a present down there from London to her, she was more excited do open that than any of the presents at home because everyone knew London gave great presents. Sighing in dismay she looked at the lobby, guests were just going to breakfast in any one of the three 4 star restaraunts that the hotel had to offer. As she looked up once more she noticed a girl that looked exactly like her, but rich. This girl looked like a London version of her, she gasped which got the girls attention.  
"What is this the Twilight Zone?" Chad said aloud, which got nothing.

"What...the...hell?" Troy looked at both the girls who were just staring at eachother.  
"Shar, you never told me you had a twin!" Ryan said hitting his sister on the arm, she looked at him in shock at his stupidity.  
"I do, his names Ryan. Its you." She said in obvious tones. It took Ryan a moment to get it, and when he did he stopped smiling and looked away.  
"Right..." Maddie said and turned around, embarrassed, there was a look-a-like girl of her, hanging out with three very cute boys. That was so unfair, the girl was living the life she would love to live. Maddie shrugged to herself and thought nothing of it.

"Hey guys look at that." Gabriella pointed at a poster near the reception of the hotel, it was a Talent Show being held in the hotel.

"You guys should join it. Sign up." Taylor said, motioning to Troy, Ryan, Sharpay and Gabriella.

"No we shouldn't..." Gabriella said, looking at Sharpay, everyone knew how Sharpay got with these things.  
"Hell I will!" Sharpay smiled and wrote her name down in curvy writing on the sign-up list. There were only a few other names there, Maddie Fitzpatrick, Zack and Cody, and now Sharpay Evans.

"Shar, are you sure?" Ryan asked, looking at his sister concerned, "You know you can be very competitive."

"I don't care, I'm gonna win that competition." She walked away from them and looked into the air in an ambitious daydream, they all knew she was picturing herself winning.

"There she goes..." Taylor said as the group started to walk away from her, she noticed and ran after them.

The gang went out that afternoon and walked around, that evening they seemed to have mysteriously paired off. Chad and Taylor had gone out to dinner at a diner that was just round the corner from the hotel, Troy and Sharpay were sitting in the lobby casually chatting and Ryan and Gabriella had gone to the movies to see a movie.

Sharpay looked over at Troy, he had casually slipped his arm up round her shoulders, two little blonde twins were watching as they sat across from them. They had already introduced themselves as Zack and Cody and they had had a small conversation, it became quite apparent that Cody didn't like Troy and Zack spent the entire time looking at Maddie, and Sharpay.  
"All I remember is...pink jelly...seriously." Troy smiled at Sharpay who was giggling and laughing at his story, that warmed him. He liked to make her laugh, it made his heart beat faster.  
"Troy, all you ever remember is pink jelly." She giggled and playfully pushed his chest, he took as an offence and pretended to sulk.  
"Oh get a room." Piped Cody from across them.  
"They look just like eachother..." Zack observed looking at Sharpay and Maddie. Cody just looked at Zack dumbfounded.  
"Hey I'm kinda tired so I'm gonna lay down, walk me?" Sharpay looked at Troy who smiled and obliged by standing up and handing her his hand, she took it and stood up, smiling widely at him. They walked over to the elevator and Troy pulled her to a halt just before walking up the steps.  
"What?" She looked at him, confused.  
"Look up, Shar." He said, smiling a little as she did so, she raised an eyebrow when she saw that mistletoe was hanging there.  
"Oh, smooth." She said and smiled a little as they leaned in for a kiss. It started out just a light peck on the lips, but quickly deepend as they shared a romantic kiss his arms went round her waist and hers around his neck.  
"Oh get a room." Cody snapped moodily as he walked past them and over to the elevator. This made them break apart, and awkwardly stand about eachother, both of them felt quite flustered.  
"Well, I better go to my room..." Sharpay started and poijnted towards the elevator door, she slowly started backing away from Troy.  
"Yeah you better..." He smiled and turned away from her as she walked over to the elevator and pressed the button he silently cursed inside and cringed at his own actions.

"Troy?"

Troy turned to see Sharpay standing inside the elevator, he nodded and looked at her with his eyebrows a little raised before she added, "Thanks for the mistletoe kiss." She smiled as the doors closed before he got a chance to say anything back.  
"Dammit!" He cursed out loud as he turned around and flopped onto the couch.

As the evening darkened into the night the girls all sat in their bedroom and the boys were sitting downstairs in the lobby on the couches around the tree. There was a relaxed air around and the atmosphere was cosy. Troy was sitting next to Chad on one couch and Ryan on the armchair at the end.

"Hold on...you kissed Sharpay?" Ryan asked again in disbelief. Troy nodded slowly.

"As in, my sister Sharpay?!" Ryan asked, as if it wasn't obvious.

"Do we know any other Sharpays?!" Chad asked impatiently, Ryan threw him a look.

"There was mistletoe! I didn't mean for it to be so...so...perfect." Troys eyes glazed over, Chad shook his head and looked at Ryan.

"It probably won't happen again." He finalised, Ryan nodded in agreement but Troy opened his mouth to protest.

"Its Sharpay, your ex-girlfriends best friend, and your friends sister. No way man." Chad shook his hands to emphasise the speech.  
"You're right, no way." Troy nodded, Ryan nodded too and hit Troys arm in a friendly manner.  
"Speaking of the girls, how about we go see them? Have'nt seen them for a whole two hours." Chad said, standing up.

In the room the girls were wrapping the boys presents to give them in the morning, their presents to eachother were wrapped already and sitting in a neat bundle on one of the desks in their room. They heard a knock at the door, Gabriella giggled.

"Who is it?!" Taylor called.

"Its us." They heard Troys voice come through the door. They all stood up and looked at the door. Sharpay walked over and opened it a crack, blocking it from opening any further with her foot.

"You guys can't come in." She said quietly.

"Why not?" Troy tilted his head playfully, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful Sharpay looked with her hair tousled around her chest and shoulders, down her back. She was wearing a simple pink halterneck and a denim miniskirt, with suede boots and it was so simple. Her make-up wasn't glittery, or sparkly or 'out-there' it was simple and dulled down, just a light pink with a thineline of eye liner and...

"Troy, what are you staring out?" Sharpay interrupted his thoughts, behind him Ryan and Chad were shaking with laughter.

"Erm...nothing. Why can't we come in?" He tried to regain what was left of his dignity.

"We're wrapping your presents silly..." Sharpay smiled and Troy could hear Taylor and Gabriella giggle behind her, she smiled and when she did she bit her tongue gently. Troy wanted nothing more than to kiss her right there.

"Then I guess we'll go...are we seeing you at midnight?" Troy asked, Sharpay looked at him.

"Why?"  
"You know...wish you a merry christmas..." He muttered, he could hear laughter behind him from the boys.

"I dunno, we'll see what happens." She shrugged, and with that closed the door in his face.

* * *

**See? I decided to be reeaaallyy nice and give you the first chapter early. :) The second chapter should be up on the 1st or 2nd as planned. The rest shall follow. Thanks to all my reviewers, I love you:D And again R&R**


	3. Christmas Day

**Christmas Day**

Sharpay, Gabriella and Taylor woke up around 7am on Christmas morning, they were all pretty excited even though they knew most of their presents were at home with their families. They were dying to know what the boys had gotten them and wondered how long they had been up and awake. Sharpay jumped up and ran into the en-suite.  
"I'm going for a shower first!" She called, as she slammed the door behind her Gabriella and Taylor just rolled their eyes and nodded because they knew that even though they would go for their showers after Sharpay, they would still end up being ready before her. They both rolled out of their beds without a word and opened their suitcases. Taylor started putting hers in one of three of the massive chests of drawers they had in their room, Sharpay had done hers the night before and Gabriella couldn't be bothered. Gabriella started taking some clothes out and looking at them before throwing some on her bed, Taylor looked over at her and raised one eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" She asked, Gabriella looked up and at the clothes on the bed.  
"I'm sorting out which clothes I might wear today and which ones I might not, I do it every morning." Gabriella stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh...kay..." Taylor said and went back to unpacking her suitcase. Then the phone rang, Gabriella got up and answered it, it was a hi-tech digital phone not like the normal ones you get in hotel rooms.

"Hello?" Gabriella answered the phone and heard laughing down the other end. She smiled in realisation of who it was.

"Chad..." She said into the phone and Taylor looked up at her.  
"Hey gal! Sup? Merry Xmas!" Chad said cheerily into the phone, and Gabriella could hear Troy and Ryan laughing in the background.

"Merry Christmas, why are you calling?" She asked, unaware Taylors eyes were on her.

"To see if you were ready for breakfast, duh!" Came the reply.

"Well Sharpay is still in the shower, and Taylor and I are just picking out clothes to wear." Gabriella giggled, just then Sharpay emerged from the shower with her hair all done and her make-up on. Gabriella gasped, and Taylor stood up running into the bathroom she slammed the door shut to get a shower.

"Okay well Sharpay is nearly ready...I think." Gabriella looked over at Sharpay who shook her head at her vigorously. "Okay she's not." She quickly added, and heard the sigh of discontent on the other side.

"Well hurry up! We'll be down waiting for you." Chad said and hung up, Gabriella rolled her eyes and put the phone down.

"What was that all about?" Sharpay asked her as she sat down on her bed and looked in a pocket mirror at her reflection, checking her make-up. She was wearing silver glittery eyeshadow and liner, and glittery lip gloss with a slight rouge to the cheeks.  
"Nice make-up." Gabriella commented and raised her eyebrows a bit, she continued "Chad wanted to know if we were ready or not. But I said we weren't, they're going down to breakfast ahead of us and we've just to join them when we are ready."

"I see." Sharpay said, still not looking at her she put the pocketmirror in one of her drawers and took out her hairspray, she covered her eyes and sprayed her hair all over, Gabriella coughed a little and covered her mouth. Once Sharpay was done she looked over at Gabriella.

"Can you like, get back to whatever you were doing cause I'm gonna get dressed now." She said, rather harshly and then realising this she added, "Sorry if I seem a bit grumpy. Just I'm not a morning person."

"Its okay." Gabriella said quickly and got back to choosing an outfit for the day.

Downstairs everyone was in Christmas Spirit, Maddie was working at the candy counter and she was even wearing a santa hat. Christmas music was playing and surrounding the hotel in a relaxed harmony, Zack and Cody were standing with her at the Candy Counter.

"Maddie we got you a present!" Cody said putting a basket onthe table, it was badly wrapped in an old newspaper.

"I wrapped it." Zack said proudly upon which Cody threw him a look. Maddie smiled.

"You guys shouldn't have!" She said excitedly and opened it to see a basket filled with little bath goodies. Little fizz balls, foot scrub, body lotion, hair shampoo and conditioner, she could feel her eyes welling up in tears.

"Aww you guys really shouldn't have..." She said, hugging them both. Then she reached beneath the candy counter and pulled out two small well wrapped presents, she handed them to each of them.

"I got you guys something too..." She smiled as they opened them to reveal two wristbands,one saying Cody and the other saying Zack. They were both black with white writing on them.

"Awesome!" Cody said, putting his on right away, Zack put his on and smiled.

"Thanks sweet thang." He winked at her.

"You ruined a perfectly good moment there." Maddie rolled her eyes and put all the wrapping paper and newspaper in the bin. Just then Chad, Troy and Ryan all emerged from the elevator, Maddie looked over and smiled as Chad smiled at her.

"Hey squirt!" Chad said, knocking the back of Codys head playfully. Cody got a little angry there, Chad had said and done the same to him the day before too.

"Stop calling me that!" He said, frustrated and walked away with Zack over to the couches.  
"Chillax dude!"

Chad smiled and leaned over the candy counter.

"Hey sweet thang." He said to Maddie, who giggled a reply.

"How come it works when _he_ says it?!" Zack said, having watched Maddies reaction to Chad. Cody shook his head and walked away from them backup to the room where he could read his new book in peace.

"You have a girlfriend man, and she's a clone of Sharpay." Troy said as he walked past the candy counter smiling briefly at Maddie, Chad closely followed.

Once they were all sitting down at the breakfast table for six, Troy looked at Chad angrily.

"You have got to stop flirting man, one day its gonna landyou in real trouble." He said responsibly. Chad simply laughed.

"Since when did you become my dad? Theres nothing wrong with flirting, its not like I'm cheating on her or anything." Chad smiled, Troy sighed and shook his head.

"Troys right Chad, one day it could go too far and you might end up cheating on Taylor." Ryan commented but Chad threw him a look even though he knew that they were right.

"Okay okay." He sighed, throwing his hands up in defeat, "I'll stop the flirting."

"Thats it bro." Troy hit him on the back as Chad leaned down in his seat.

Just then the girls walked in and took their seats, Taylor leaned forward and kissed Chad gently on the lips, and the others just looked at the girls. They looked perfect, immaculate. Gabriella and Sharpay had silver around their eyes and Taylor had gold, they all had lip gloss on and christmassy clothes on. The girls handed each the boys their presents to eachother. Troy got a watch from Sharpay, which he was very impressed with because it was a Rolex, a t-shirt from Gabriella which was quite plain and light blue, and 2 red sweatbands from Taylor.

"Thanks guys!" He said excitedly and put the watch on, Sharpay smiled. Chad recieved a new Jansport bag from Taylor, a pair of dog tags from Gabriella and a belt from Sharpay, he smiled and put the dog tags around his neck.

"Thanks all. I love them." He smiled, Taylor smiled back whilst feeling a bit put out by Gabriellas gift. And Ryan got a pair of new shoes from Sharpay, he knew them because he had seen them a long time ago and said he wanted them, he kissed her on the cheek for that, he got a green combat jacket from Gabriella and tub of hair gel from Taylor, it was expensive stuff.

"Thanks, I was running out." He smiled holding up the hair gel. Then the boys passed their presents over to the ecstatic girls. Troy gave Gabriella a charm bracelet with 2 charms already on it, he gave Taylor a new CD of Gwen Stefani, because he knew Taylor loved her and he gave Sharpay a bracelet with 'Sharpay' written on it in fancy writing. Gabriella and Sharpay put their bracelets on right away and Troy felt pleased. Chad had given Taylor a necklace with 'Taylor McKessie' written on it in bold letters and it had diamond studs through it. He had recieved a passionate kiss for that, and he gave Sharpay an anklet and toe ring, whioch she was please with. He had given Gabriella a top he knew she loved and she had hugged him tightly because she had been wanting it for ages. Taylor felt a little threatened but she didn't let anything on. And Ryan had given Sharpay a dimaond studd necklace that had a big fancy 'S' on it which she adored and put it on right away giving him a kiss on the cheek, he gave Gabriella a pair of spiral dangly earrings and Taylor a pink leather strapped watch.

They were all obviously pleased with the gifts they had given and recieved and breakfast flew by quite quickly, Sharpay quickly excused herself and went back up to the room but she assured them she was okay and would be back soon.

On her way back up to the room Sharpay stopped and looked at the girl who looked exactly like her, she worked at the hotel so Sharpay squinted to see her nametag, '_Maddie Fitzpatrick' _it said and she gasped walking over to her.

"You're Maddie?" She asked, looking at her. Maddie turned and faced her, she gasped at the likeness they both shared.

"Yes...thats me. Who are you?" She asked. Sharpay smiled and held out her hand.

"I'm Sharpay Evans, nice to meet you." She lied with the second part.

"Oh right, my opponent in the talent competition..." Maddie smiled and shook her hand a little shocked at how tight Sharpay was holding her hand. They let go of eachother and Sharpay nodded.

"Good luck then." Maddie offered and stood behind the candy counter again.

"Pah!" Sharpay scoffed, "Luck is for the weak. I'm going to win, of course."

"In that case, I am so going to beat you." Maddie declared and Sharpay hardly flinched, Maddie smiled confidently.

"I don't think so, you see I have been performing my entire life." Sharpay glared at her, coldly.

"Well...I'm in a band." Maddie retorted, it wasn't exactly a lie...but it wasn't exactly true either.

"Listen clone, I will not be beaten be a cheap, nice, goody-two-shoes version of me. Cause thats all you are, got it?" Sharpay spat at Maddie.

"Got it." Maddie whimpered and nodded. A smile came across Sharpays face.

"Nice talking to you." She said sweetly and walked over to the elevators and inside one, going to the room. Gabriella who had heard the entire thing walked over to Maddie, who was recovering herself.

"I wouldn't worry about Sharpay, she just gets quite competitive sometimes." Gabriella smiled a little. Maddie looked at her.

"Oh its okay, is she always like that though?" She asked.

"Not normally, I mean she was when she met me but that was almost a year ago and she's changed a lot since then."

"Oh. By the way I'm Maddie."

"Gabriella. But I better go back up to the room, bye." Gabriella waved and walked over to the elevators, Sharpay had long gone.

Sharpay ran into the room and sat down on her bed, she couldn't believe what she had done, been so stupid as to come on holiday with her friends when they would be spending each meal with eachother? She was a fool she quickly got to her feet and rushed into the bathroom slamming and locking the door behind her. Turning on the taps and shower quickly wqish shaking hands she looked at herself in the mirror, her father had done this to her that was her excuse, right. Then she lifted up the toilet bowl, closed her eyes and let what she always did come naturally to her.

Gabriella walked out of the elevator and down the corridor to their room, she opened the door to find that it was empty, the shower was on she could hear, and the taps were running.

"Sharpay?!" She called out, into the empty room and just then Sharpay emerged from the bathroom looking a bit ill, her eyes were watering.

"Oh my god are you okay?" Gabriella ran over to her, Sharpay looked up at her.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" She chirped quickly and walked out of the room back downstairs.

That afternoon Troy was out walking around the empty streets with Sharpay, he was looking at her, she was looking at the ground and everything was silent. Snow was gently falling onto the ground and Troy loved the way it would get caught in her hair and melt after a few seconds, he was smiling he suddenly realised.

"Hey Shar? Merry Christmas." Troy broke the silence, she looked at him and smiled weakly.

"Thanks Troy, I really loved the bracelet by the way." She said, fingering the bracelet she had recieved from Troy earlier that morning. Troy looked down and rolled up his sleeve at his watch.

"You're welcome, I love my watch, speaking of which its about 4pm so we should be heading back now for dinner." He said, and grabbed her hand spinning her around.

"Right." She said quickly as they turned direction to head back to the hotel.

Taylor and Chad were in his, Troy and Ryans room enducing in a major make-out session. He was lying on top of her on the bed and his hands were slowly going up her blouse as they passionately kissed, he started kissing her cheeks and her neck, going down to her collarbone he also began to unbutton her blouse, his shirt had been removed a long time ago Taylor smiled in pleasure and looked at the wall behind him 4.30pm it read panic streaked across her face.  
"Its half four!" She shrieked, sitting up and knocking Chad off the bed. Chad hit his head as he landed and looked up at Taylor confused as she started buttoning up her blouse.

"So?" He said and moved forward to kiss her again but she put her finger over his lips and moved away from him.

"We were meant to meet the guys for dinner fifteen minutes ago!" She said to him and he nodded.

"Oh yeah wait up!" He said as he struggled to put his shirt on and run out the door at the same time.

Ryan and Gabriella stood down at the restaraunt bored, and hungry.

"Where is everyone? I'm starving.." Gabriella said, putting her hands over her stomach and groaning, she looked over at Ryan who had his hair gelled nicely, "We did say 4.15 right?"  
"Yeah we all agreed quarter past four." Ryan confirmed looking at Gabriella with an arched eyebrow. Just then Taylor and Chad rushed over, panting and it was hard to tell with Chad but Taylors hair was definitely ruffled up.

"Ooh what have you two been doing?" Gabriella teased upon their arrival.

"Shut up, wheres Troy and Sharpay?" Taylor asked, looking around, Chadmeanwhil had realised he was wearing his shirt backwards and was struggling to change it around when Troy and Sharpay walked over faces flushed and smiling.

"Sorry we're late." Sharpay said.

"And what have you two been doing?" Gabriella teased, to which Chad smiled and Ryan laughed but Sharpay and Troy obviously didn't get it.

"We were on a walk." Troy said, as though he was stating the obvious.

"Whatever lets eat!" Taylor said as they all walked into the four-star restaraunt in the Tipton.

The evening was completely split, with Sharpay practising her performance for the Talent show the very next day and glowering at Maddie, Ryan was speaking to Cody about literature and Troy was outside playing basketball with Zack and letting him win. Chad and Taylor were continuing their make-out session in Chads room this time with no interruptions, to their delight.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to write (I was away on holiday) but see this chapter is uber-long to your delight, I know the end seems quite rushed but it was getting really late and I had to go to sleep so...there. Hope you like and the next chapter will be posted ASAP!  
R&R!!**

**Coop. XxX**


	4. Between Christmas and New Years

**Between Christmas And New Years**

Sharpay awakened the next morning to a loud banging at the door she groaned, she was normally amorning person but for some reason she felt like she had gotten barely any sleep. Of course she was right, she looked at her glowing alarm clock and found it was only 4am.  
"What?" She asked aloud, but only quietly. Then she looked across at Gabriellas bed to see she was still soundly sleeping, she rolled her eyes. Gabriella could sleep through anything. But who would be banging at 3 in the morning? Sharpay got up and brushed her hair so she didn't look so terrible, slippied on some slippers and the hotels complimentary dressing gown that each of the girls had been given. She tied it tightly around the middle and shuffled slowly over to the door, too tired to actually walk. She opened it quietly only to come face to face with Ryan and Troy, looking very tired.  
"What?!" She asked irritably. They looked sheepish.

"Erm...can we sleep in your room tonight?" Troy asked smiling innocently.

"Whats wrong with your _own_ room?" She hissed, still have the door only open ajar.

"Chad and Taylor are...erm...well..." Ryan began.

"Never mind!" She held up her hand, "I don't want to know."  
And upon that final note, she opened the door fully to let them in. They walked in and stood in the middle of the room not quite knowing where to go. Sharpay looked deep in thought as she thought about where they could go.

"Theres not enough blankets and pillows for us all, so we'll have to push all the beds together." She stated, Troy and Ryans eyes practically popped out of their eye sockets.

"WHAT?!" They both said at the same time.

"Shhh!" Sharpay held a finger up to her lips and pointed at Gabriella who was still soundly sleeping. So without a word they got to work, Sharpay went to wake up Gabriella and tell her what was going on so that she wouldn't get too much of a shock in the morning when she discovered she was sharing a bed with Sharpay, Ryan and Troy.  
"Psst...Gabi." Sharpay shook her gently to see if she would wake up but she didn't respond. She heard Ryan groan as he lifted something and then the sound of two beds being pushed together. Then Troy groaned, lifting the bedside table between Gabriella and Sharpays bed. Sharpay looked up and saw that, she stifled a giggle.

"Gabi!!!" She said a little louder and shaking her hard but Gabriella lay in a sleep. Then Troy and Ryan came and pushed Gabriellas bed against Sharpays. Ryan laughed at Gabriellas cute face.

"Awww she looks so peaceful." He said, clasping his hands together. Troy had already climbed into the far side of the bed, it would be odd if he had lain next to Gabriella considering their history. And then Ryan clambered in beside Gabriella. Sharpay stood at the bottom of the huge bed made from pulling all beds together.

"Can't you boys not lie next to eachother?" She asked, Troy and Ryan looked at eachother with wide eyes as if it was the last thing they would ever do. Sharpay scoffed and got in,keeping the dressing gown on and climbed in beside Troy and Ryan. A year ago she would have never expected this to happen, she giggled to herself.

"Whats so funny?" Came Troys whisper from beside her and she looked at him.

"I was just thinking a year ago if someone had told me I would be lying in a bed next to Troy Bolton the night of Christmas I would have never believed it." She whispered back, turning on her side to face him. He laughed gently, she could feel his breath on her face. Minty.

"I know what you mean."

They heard soft breathing from Ryan meaning he was asleep and for some reason started giggling, Sharpay felt suddenly wary. She had never been this close to a boy in a bed who hadn't been her brother, thank god their parents hadn't come on this trip she realised to herself.

"What is it?" Troy whispered again, looking at her.

"I was just thinking, thank god our parents never came on this trip."  
"Yeah you're right, it would have been no way as fun."  
"And they would not let you guys in our bedroom let alone do this."

Troy raised his eyebrows at that and shyly inched closer to Sharpay, she looked at him and all was still for a few moments when they looked at eachother in some sort of daze gazing into eachothers eyes. Sharpay was the first to break the silence.

"We should really get to sleep...I have to practise for the talent show tomorrow..." She said and he nodded.

"Right and I...have to...do nothing tomorrow." He smiled and she giggled before turning her back on him, she could still feel his breath on her shoulders.

"Goodnight Sharpay."  
"Night Troy."

The next morning Gabriella woke up and moaned, _why am I at the very edge of my bed...?_ She thought to herself groggily and turned around, only to come face to face with Ryan. Her eyes widened and she let out an ear-piercing scream. Ryan who was also happily in slumber awakened with her scream and sat up abrubtly, throwing Gabriella off the bed and shutting her up.

"Wha...who was screaming?" He asked, rubbing his eyes with one hand and supporting his body on the bed with the other.  
"I was!" Vanessa cried out huffily, sitting up and glaring at Ryan, "What do you think you're doing in _my_ bed?!" She asked and stood up. Ryan couldn't help but take in her pretty figure. She was wearing a strap top and three-quarter length pyjama trousers, her hair was tied back and she didn't have any make up on but she still looked stunning. Gabriella obviously noticed him staring.

"Quite staring bed stealer!" She cried out.

"You're the one who screamed and probably woke up the entire hotel!" He hissed back, then Gabriellas gaze settled on Troy and Sharpay who were now nestled in a position for coupls only. He had his arm around her waist, holding her tightly to him and his head was resting against hers. Their legs were bent in the same directing, hers pressed against his and her hand was placed over his on her waist.

"Do you think we should leave Mr and Mrs Bolton to sleep...or...?" Ryan said jokingly, and looked at Gabriella, she shrugged.

"All I know is this means I get a shower first, then you can explain to me whats going on." She said and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door and locking it behind her.

That afternoon Sharpay walked down alone to the ballroom where there was a stage set up for the Talent Singing Show. She noticed a few others had signed up too, but nobody was particularly a threat she just wanted to beat that Maddie girl. Almost as if on cue she heard a voice similar to hers come from behind her.

"You're on last." Maddie said with her arms across her chest. Sharpay spun around to look her in the eye.

"Oh?"She raised an eyebrow and smirked, "So I get to close the show then? What an honour."

Maddie looked horrified.

"Well I'm on first! So I'll be opening it!" She retorted. Just then Mr Moseby walked over to them and looked at Maddie and Sharpay, his eyes widened until he looked at Maddies nametag, he turned more to her.

"Maddie you never said you had a twin!" He gasped and Maddie glowered.

"We're not twins!" Sharpay and Maddie exlaimed at the same time. Mr Moseby held his hands up in the air.

"Okay okay...so wait...aren't you Sharpay Evans?" Mr Moseby smiled to her and Sharpay smiled back in satisfaction.

"Yes thats me. I'm in the Talent Show." She said in a matter-of-fact voice. Maddie scowled at her behind her back.

"Yes I have heard a fair bit about you Sharpay Evans. Your twin Ryan is also with you I assume?"  
"Not performing no but he is staying with us in the hotel. Its a very wonderful hotel sir." Sharpay smiled sweetly. Maddie scoffed.

Mr Moseby smiled and made his apologies but he had to leave which left Maddie and Sharpay glaring at eachother silently. Troy walked in and looked at the two, it was hard to see how identical they were until you actually looked at them right up close. They looked almost like they had been seperated at birth. Troy walked out again, _Too much drama..._ He thought as he went back up to his room.

"Ryan will you stop tapping your foot, please?!" Sharpay asked irritably, Ryan looked at her apologetically and stopped tapping his foot. They were all squeezed into a small booth in a diner, the snow was gently falling and it was getting to be late evening, they had all gone out for their dinner and nobody had mentioned Taylor and Chads fun last night - or the fact that both Ryan and Troy had to sleep in the girls room. There were nervous glances being passed through the table and nobody said a word. Gabriella was first to break the silence this time.

"So...shall we order?" She asked slowly and picked up a menu, her eyes scanning it slowly. Sharpay picked up a menu and started to go through it, both Troy and Ryan looking over her shoulders with Chad and Taylor doing the same to Gabriella.

"So Shar, hows that Talent Shwo thing coming?" Ryan asked her, looking away from the menu.

"They were fine." Sharpay said without looking up from the menu.

"What place are you singing?" Troy asked.

"Last."

"Thats good right? That means you'll still be fresh in the judges mind." Taylor offered to recieve a small nod from Sharpay, who put the menu down then.

"I think I'll just have a salad, I'm not really that hungry." She smiled and looked at them. They all nodded, a little confused but nobody said anything.

The meal ended quickly and the night was spent walking back to the hotel, mainly pushing Chad off the kerb of the pavement and onto the road. They didn't know why this started but it was funny while it lasted, once they were there however they seperated and went to their own rooms. Sharpay flopped face down on her bed and Gabriella did the same, except landing on her back. Taylor looked at them and crossed her arms.

"Man, I'm pooped!" Gabriella sighed and curled on her side as though to go to sleep right there.

"Oh no you don't!" Taylor whacked her with her handbag to wake her up and brought her to her feet, "You'll get ready for bed you know how bad it is for you."  
Gabriella groaned and Sharpay giggled from where she was, Gabriella went into the bathroom to get ready for bed and Sharpay sat up.  
"Hey Sharpay, do you like Troy?" Taylor asked, sitting down on her own bed. Sharpay looked shocked, and embarrassed.

"No, what makes you think that?" She squealed.

"I've seen the way you look at him." Taylor grinned knowingly.

"Well, I don't." Sharpay dismissed and looked away, dropping the subject.

Sharpay looked through the red velvet curtain - reminding her of home - at the audience. There weren't too many people, just her friends and peoples parents, and some employees of the hotel. Maddie went up, Sharpay was quite worried about her, what if she was good? All she was wearing was a pair of ripped jeans and a petticoat like top, which really suited her figure. Sharpay decided not to worry, she was better. She walked backwards and looked at what she was wearing - a denim skirt to her knees and a black strap top - hoping it wasn't too much for Boston. Sharpay took a deep breath.

"Hey my names Maddie Fitzpatrick, I'm Candy Counter Girl at the Hotel and I'm here to sing Last Christmas."

The audience clapped and Sharpay widened her eyes and gasped, she had sung that song not so long ago. Not that she had it planned for tonight, but perhaps her and Maddie weren't exactly polar opposites after all.

_"Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
__But the very next day, you gave it away  
__This year, to save me from tears  
__I'll give it to someone special_

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
__But the very next day, you gave it away  
__This year, to save me from tears  
__I'll give it to someone  
__I'll give it to someone...  
__Special..."_

Sharpay watched on as Maddie took the microphone and sort of swayed along to the music, she had to admit she was good. Not quite as good as her, but similar voices. Maddies was a little more raw but who could blame her? Sharpay had endured a lot of voice and dance training all her life.

_"Once bitten, and twice shy  
__I keep my distance  
__But you still catch my eye  
__Tell me baby, do you recognise me?  
__Well, its been a year, it doesn't surprise me  
__Happy Christmas, I wrapped it up and sent it  
__With a note saying I love you I meant it  
__Now I know, what a fool I've been  
__But if you kissed me now I know you'd fool me again"_

Sharpay was actually shocked, this girl was good. She was hitting all the right notes and getting all the words right, swaying and pointing at the audience, doing the right kind of dance moves. She kind of ooked like Sharpay herelf had only a year ago when she had performed the song at the school.

_"Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
__But the very next day, you gave it away  
__This year, to save me from tears  
__I'll give it to someone special_

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
__But the very next day, you gave it away  
__This year, to save me from tears  
__I'll give it to someone  
__I'll give it to someone...  
__Special...  
__Yeah, Yeah"_

The audience certainly seemed to be enjoying the performance and confidence was obviously flowing through Maddie by the way she was moving. The thing was, maddie actually was putting emotion into the song and that was shocking with someone of what Sharpay assumed was her experience. She was just taken aback at how Maddie managed to look so hurt and weak.

_"A crowded room, friends with tired eyes  
__I'm hiding from you, and your soul of ice  
__I thought you were, someone to rely on  
__Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on  
__A face to discover with a fire in her heart  
__A man undercover but you tore me apart  
__Oh-oh, now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again"_

Sharpay was feeling more threatened now at how good this girl had been, had she a hope? Of course she did. She scolded herself for doubting herself as the audience cheered this Maddie girl on and Sharpay remembered the musical, the competitive streak that had overcome her with Troy and Gabriella and look how close they are were now. She decided to suck in her pride and do the right thing, since she was the one who had been mean first.

_"Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
__But the very next day, you gave it away  
__This year, to save me from tears  
__I'll give it to someone special  
__  
__Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
__But the very next day, you gave it away  
__This year, to save me from tears  
__I'll give it to someone  
__I'll give it to someone...  
__Special..."_

When Maddie came off Sharpay walked over to her, looking a little timid for once for this wasn't something she wasn't very good at - admitting she was wrong. Maddie looked at Sharpay with one eyebrow raised.  
"Look...I'm not really good at this but, I was wrong and I'm sorry. You were really good out there. You deserve to win." She said and Maddie smiled widely.

"Its okay, we all get a bit competitive sometimes. Its totally understandable." She said happily and gave Sharpay a tight hug who also smiled. When they broke apart, Maddie looked kind of sheepish.

"Actually...theres a question I always wanted to ask you..." She said, looking at the ground.  
"Ask away."  
"How do you get your hair so straight?" Maddie looked up at her and Sharpay laughed.

"How about I teach you at New Years? And you can do mine all curly?" She offered and Maddie agreed.

They spoke until the end of the two performances in between theirs a brilliant one from Zack and Cody and a not so great one from another guest staying in the hotel called Marve.  
"Well good luck." Maddie grinned at the end of the conversation and Sharpay nodded, walking on the stage to introduce herself.

"Hello, I'm Sharpay Evans and I'm a guest at the hotel until just after New Years. I'll be singing Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol. Thank you."

Just then the stage went into darkness and Sharpay looked up at the spotlight on her, her hair covering her eyes, she was looking at the ground. Ryan looked at Chad and shrugged, Sharpay had never sung a song that wasn't happy or upveat that she could dance to apart from Last Christmas, but she was almost forced to do that.

_"We'll do it all, everything, on our own  
__We don't need, anything, or anyone_

_If I lay here  
__If I just lay here  
__Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_  
__I don't quite know, how to say, how I feel  
__Those three words, I said too much, they're not enough"_

Then Sharpay looked up and Ryan noticed she had a little tear running down her cheek, she always put all her motion into the song and she really had worked the look of the song. Sad, unsure, and alone almost. Troy and Chad must have noticed too because Chad had his eyebrows raised, he had never seen the weakened Ice Princess before and Gabriella was also shocked, he even heard her whisper a 'Wow'.

_"If I lay here,  
__If I just lay here  
__Would you lie with me and just forget the world?  
__Forget what we're told  
__Before we get too old  
__Show me a garden thats bursting into life  
__  
__Lets waste time, chasing cars, around my head"_

When the music calmed for a moment Sharpay took the microphone off its stand and slowly walked along the stage, looking at each member of the audience as she did, she seemed to have them captivated and this she enjoyed.

_"If I lay here  
__If I just lay here  
__Would you lie with me and just forget the world?  
Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden thats bursting into life  
__  
__All that I am, all that I ever was  
__Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see  
__I don't know where, confused about how as well  
__Just know that these things will never change for us alone"_

Sharpay had gone back to the middle now and put the microphone back in the stand, she looked down so her fringe caused a small black shadow across her eyes, ending the song as she had started it.

_"If I lay here  
__If I just lay here  
__Would you lie with me and just forget the world?"_

With that the audience erupted into applause and Ryan was sure he could see, a few trickles of tear stains down a few of the judges cheeks. Sharpay smiled and went offstage where they assumed she would smirk at Maddie but instead she giggled and jumped into her arms, they both jumped up and down.

"You were great!" Maddie exclaimed and Sharpay smiled.

"You were too." She said and they walked into the hotel lobby, they both knew the judging would be giving serious thought overnight and then whoever won would be announced tomorrow on the noticeboard. In the lobby waiting for Sharpay were Gabriella, Taylor, Ryan, Chad and Troy and they were only too surprised to see her coming out of the room in tow with Maddie, both smiling and laughing like they had always been best friends.

"What...happened?" Taylor asked, gesturing to the two.

"Oh, well Sharpay apologised, because...we both wanted to get our differences behind us." Maddie smiled and the others' eyes practically popped out of their heads.

"What?!" Chad exclaimed, laughing, "No way Shar never apologises for anything."

"Well I did this once." She pouted.

"Awww Shar." Toy said and lightly patted her head jokingly, "You're growing up...I'm so proud."

Sharpay just looked at him and he stopped immediately.

"Sorry." He added quickly and cowered to the back of the group.

* * *

**There we are and I am so sorry it TOOK SO LONG but see this chapter is UBERlong just to make it up to and the next one shall be up very soon I promise. Gotta go now its 4.25am:(**

**Coop  
XxX**


	5. New Year

**New Year**

Gabriella and Taylor settled into a comfy position in one of the many couches in the lobby. Across from them were Troy and Chad and then sitting in the arm chairs on either side sat Ryan and Sharpay. Chad was drinking a coke, and Gabriella was pretty sure it had vodka in it, she had smelt it when Chad put it down and raised her eyebrow, he looked pretty wary.

"Anyway, so why are we here?" Taylor said and looked around the group, Sharpay sipped her hot chocolate and nodded.

"Yeah why did you guys bring us here? Hmm. I was happy doing my nails in the room." Gabriella said with a smile and flashed her newly painted silver and gold nails.

"Well you made me wait till you had finished didn't you?" Chad looked over at Gabriella and then winked at Taylor who rolled her eyes.

"Well I wanted to get them like Sharpays." Gabriella pouted and everyone looked over at Sharpay who hadn't been listening, sure enough her nails were silver and gold too like Gabriella's.

"What?" She asked and everyone looked away murmuring, Troy shrugged and Ryan looked at his friends and rolled his eyes to his twin who giggled.

"So?" Taylor raised an eyebrow.

"So what?" Troy asked and looked at Taylor questioningly.

"Why did you gather us all around the couches?"

"Oh right...haha. We just wanted to talk about the year you know? And whats gonna happen next year. I mean this year has been so crazy." Troy said and put his arms on the back of the couch.

"It has been such a crazy year." Taylor said, looking back on all the happenings. Troy and Gabriella getting together, then breaking up, her and Chad getting together, then breaking up, then together, then braking up, then together... Ryan and Sharpay being added into the gang and Sharpay and Zeke getting together, then breaking up.

"It really has." Gabriella commented and smiled. "I mean it was a year ago tonight I met Troy for the first time. And you all hated eachother right now a year ago." Gabriella said, motioning to Sharpay and Troy and Taylor.

"Yeah, weird." Sharpay said quietly and looked at her nails as if she were checking for any marks that might mean they weren't perfect.

"Oh wait, Sharpay liked Troy!" Gabriella said in realisation and Sharpay looked up horrified, that had been what she was trying to avoid.

"Oh really? You did?" Troy raised his eyebrows and smiled looking Sharpay up and down.

"I told you that in confidence!" Sharpay breathed and Gabriella giggled, Sharpay gulped her hot chocolate and went to put the cup on the table. She looked over at Troy who was still looking her up and down, now watching her chest area.

"Eyes up here Bolton!" She glared and Troy looked at her, the smile vanished at the Ice Queen look and he cowered back into the couch. They heard a laugh very similar to Sharpays and turned to see Maddie standing behind Ryan, Sharpay smiled over at her.

"Hey guys, I just got off my shift so I thought I'd come join you. I got lotsa money, yay!" Maddie smiled and sat on the edge of Ryans armchair. She opened an evelope and held out the cash. "Thats my christmas and new years bonus." She grinned.

"Wow." Gabriella raised her eyebrows and Taylor smiled, it was a lot of money over $100 that was for sure.

"I know I'm so pleased. But Sharpay I was wondering if you could help me get ready for New Years?" Maddie raised her eyebrows and Sgharpay looked at her.

"What? Oh yeah!" She stood up and looked at the group, "Sorry guys I promised Maddie I would get ready for New Years. So thats what I'm gonna do. Bye!" She began to walk away with Maddie.

"Hold on, what?" Troy asked and turned to face Maddie and Sharpay.

"I said I'd help Maddie get ready...for New Years tonight..." Sharpay looked at him, dumbfounded.

"No but I mean, why so early? Its like...six o clock?"

"I have to get myself ready too..duh!"

Sharpay and Maddie were in Maddies room getting ready, Sharpay was already ready and was now straightening Maddies hair, Maddie had curled Sharpays so it was all wavy around her shoulders and down her back, now Maddie turned as a finished product and smiled at Sharpay.

"You look fabulous!" They exlaimed to eachother at the same time, just then Carrie walked in.

"Hey, guys you both won the Talent Competition didn't you...?" She asked, looking at the two.

"Yeah we did." Sharpay said and remembered that the judges hadn't been able to decide who was better and so gave both Sharpay and Maddie the prize which had been $100. They had split it and were now $50 richer.

"Well in an hour Mr Moseby wants you guys to perform, on the roof." Carrie smiled and looked at her watch, "Actually half an hour...I met a cute guy on the way here...got held up."

"On the roof?" Sharpay asked and looked at them both.

"Every year Mosby, the employees and the guests all have this huge party. Its open bar all night and you serve yourself since nobody is working. And its up on the roof." Maddie explained, "And he wants us to perform?"  
Sharpay and Maddie both turned to Carrie who nodded.

"Oh my god I'm so honoured." Sharpay said and Maddie nodded.

"Well, I'll let you two get ready." Carrie said and left.

"Oh my god I am so nervous I can't do this." Maddie turned to Sharpay and Sharpay looked at her shocked.

"You did it at the Talent Show..."

"That was twenty people, this is more than two hundred!" Maddie exclaimed in a panic

"Maddie! You can do it. You can and you will because I am not performing by myself out there."

Maddie looked at Sharpay, who was wearing a black strap top with a low v-neck and a white skirt that had 3 layers on it, with a black sash type thing that she had tied around her waist and with that black with white strapped stiletto heels and her hair was wavy the way Maddie had done hers. Maddie on the other hand was wearing a yellow dress with a red bel across her waist, buttons up her front and deep pockets at her thighs. Sharpay smiled and they left the room to go head up to the roof, Sharpay knew the gang wouldn't be there til at least 11pm so they wouldn't have to see them perform.

"What song do you think we should perform anyway?" Maddie turned and asked her as they walked into the elevator. Sharpay opened her mouth to speak, but not a word came out. She was stumped.

It was 10.30pm and Chad, Gabriella, Taylor and Ryan had been downing shot after shot for 15 minutes. Troy was beginning to get worried about them, Chad seemed to have taken the whole self-service bar wayy too far. He checked his watch, where were Sharpay and Maddie anyway? Suddenly Carries voice came over on the announcer, she was standing on the stage they had set up, Troy sighed, he couldn't be further away from the stage.

"Hello guests and employees of the Tipton Hotel." Carrie smiled, "I am Carrie Martin singer at the hotel," She paused and everyone looked at her. "Okay I was expecting a little applause there but whatever, I am proud to present, singing one song for you tonight winners of our Talent Competition Sharpay Evans and Maddie Fitzpatrick!" The crowd applauded and Troy was sure he was mistaken, but he saw Sharpay on stage, smiling and giggling with her look-a-like Maddie.

"Hi! We're here to sing a song called Beautiful Day. It kind fits somehow..." Sharpay trailed off and smiled, Maddie smiled nervously and the music started. Maddie nodded at Sharpay who looked into the crowd. Troy was shocked.

"_The heart is a bloom  
Shoots up through the stony ground  
There's no room  
No space to rent in this town _

You're out of luck  
And the reason that you had to care  
The traffic is stuck  
And you're not moving anywhere"

Sharpay looked at Maddie who seemed very nervous, but Sharpay had obviously sung her part and now it was Maddies turn.

_"You thought you'd found a friend  
To take you out of this place  
Someone you could lend a hand  
In return for grace" _

Then Sharpay joined in, and the girls voices meshed well together.

_"You thought you'd found a friend  
To take you out of this place  
Someone you could lend a hand  
In return for grace" _

Maddie seemed to be enjoying herself now as the audience had cheered when they had launched into the chorus but now they calmed back down and it was just Maddie.

_"You're on the road  
But you've got no destination  
You're in the mud  
In the maze of her imagination"_

Then Maddie stopped and Sharpay took over, quietly. Troy raised his eyebrows, he was impressed and he could hear his friends down another shot. Chad hit his down.  
"My kind of fun!" He laughed and started to pour a new one. Troy was appalled.

_"You're on the road  
But you've got no destination  
You're in the mud  
In the maze of her imagination" _

Then Maddie joined in, exaclty like the chorus last time the audience cheered and even Troy found himself cheering happily.

_"It's a beautiful day  
Don't let it get away  
It's a beautiful day _

Touch me  
Take me to that other place  
Teach me  
I know I'm not a hopeless case"

They both sang together and Troy jumped up and down hoping Sharpay would notice him.

_"See the world in green and blue  
See China right in front of you  
See the canyons broken by cloud  
See the tuna fleets clearing the sea out"_

Sharpay sang the first part and then looked at Maddie who was very confident, took over.

_"See the Bedouin fires at night  
See the oil fields at first light  
And see the bird with a leaf in her mouth  
After the flood all the colors came out" _

Then they both sang together once more.

_"It was a beautiful day  
Don't let it get away  
Beautiful day _

Touch me  
Take me to that other place  
Reach me  
I know I'm not a hopeless case"

Then the music calmed down and Sharpay belted out the last few lines, throughout the song they had been swaying and moving. Sharpay especially put as much emotion as she possibly could into the song.

_"What you don't have you don't need it now  
What you don't know you can feel it somehow  
What you don't have you don't need it now  
Don't need it now  
Was a beautiful day"_

The audience erupted into cheer, and Sharpay took a bow, Maddie did straight afterwards. Troy began to push his way to the front to try and get to Sharpay. But she was too busy being surrounded by other male guests, as well as Maddie and they looked as though they were both enjoying the attention. A few paparazzi were there too and taking pictures of them in different poses. They seemed very pleased with themselves, Troy managed to catch a few things that they were saying.  
_"...twins?..."  
"...single or dating someone?..."  
"...wanna dance?..."_  
Sharpay was asked the last one and by the smile on her face and the smile on the face of the boy who had asked her she had said yes. His heart did a little turn and he looked angrily at the boy, he had blonde hair that swept across his face and a babyish grin, the boy was tall but not as tall as Troy although the boy looked quite muscular, but not overly. Troy felt jealousy inside of him, and growled before turning around and going back to his friends.

At around 11pm he heard Sharpays voice calling his name, Chad, Taylor, Gabriella and Ryan had all stopped drining shots by now but were stumbling around and Gabriella and Chad seemed to be getting a little too close, Troy didn't know whether Taylor had noticed this yet but he knew she would soon if not now. He walked over to her and picked her up, holding her close so he could smell her perfume.  
"Haha Troy! Little too tight!!!" She said and laughed as he put her down.  
"Your performance was great!" He smiled, "I came over to congratulate you but you were dancing with some guy...and these guys got kinda...drunk." Troy motioned over to the others who were stumbling around much like a fair other few at the party. Sharpay laughed and smiled.  
"The guy I was dancing with is called Jason, he was really sweet actually."  
"Oh?" Troy felt the jealousy again.  
"Yeah."  
There was silence between the two and then Taylor came over into Sharpays arms, she looked fairly distressed.\  
"Sharpay I need you to sober me up..._now._" She said and Sharpay nodded, confused, she looked at Troy and put Taylors arm over her shoulders before walking out with her, over to the elevator. Troy watched after her till she was out of site and then looked back to Gabriella, Chad and Ryan. Gabriella was sitting on Chads lap and they were all laughing at something Ryan had said, anybody would think they were a couple. Troy sighed and rolled his eyes, it was so typical of Chad to be a player.

At midnight Troy found himself saying Happy New Year to his three drunken friends as Taylor and Sharpay had not yet returned, he wondered to himself where they were. And then he saw Chad and Gabriella downing another shot. Chad walked over to Gabriella and engulfed her in a hug.  
"Happi New Year!" He shouted drunkenly and she hugged him back.  
"You too..." She slurred and laughed.  
The hug turned into a kiss. Troy watched in horror and he knew Ryan was horrified too, Ryan walked away and pretended he had nothing to do with them.  
The kiss turned into a french kiss, passionate too. It was then Troy saw Taylor standing gobsmacked not too far away, and he hated to be selfish but if she was here that meant Sharpay was too, he went off in lookout for her. Taylor also turned around and walked away.  
"Hey Maddie Happy New Year!" Cody and Zack both smiled at Maddie who was dancing, she stopped and smiled at them. Giving them both a kiss on the lips friendly, she smiled.  
"Happy New Year Twins!" She giggled and Zack looked like it had been the best moment of his life. Cody rolled his eyes at his twin and dragged him away, Troy walked over to Sharpay.  
"Hey you haven't seen Sharpay have you?" He aske,d grabbing her arm and she nodded and pointed through the crowd to behind the stage at the edge of the roof, where the music was quieter and there were no people. Troy nodded and walked over.  
"Sharpay?" He said as he reached her and she turned around and looked at him, smiling a little.  
"Why are you all the way over here?" He asked, pulling her to him.  
"I dunno I felt a bit emotional. This is the first New Year without my parents you know?" She said into his chest and he nodded.  
"Hey Shar...Happy New Year..." He whispered into her ear, she smiled and looked up at him.  
"Happy New Year to you too Troy..." She whispered and looked at him, their faces were inches apart. Troy leaned in, Sharpay leaned in. Their lips just touched and Troy felt a little spark of electricity jolt through his body, Sharpay felt it too and jumped back.  
"Did you feel that?!" She asked, shocked and gently touching her lips with one finger, he nodded and did the same.  
"Weird..." He commented and smiled at her before pulling her in for a romantic kiss.

Taylor stood at the door that led to the stairs, she could hear giggling and quielty opened it. There Chad and Gabriella were going drunkenly, only stopping to giggle and kiss passionately once more. Taylor had never felt so betrayed in her life as she watched her boyfriend and best friend walk down the three flights of stairs to their room and then leave. She raced down those steps faster than she had ever done anything before, and sighed as she opened the door ajar to see them kissing in the hallway. There was nobody else there either. So when they opened the door to Chads room and started kissing in there too Taylor felt tears sting her eyes even though she said she would never ever, cry over a boy. The door to the room shut and Taylor took a deep breath, she was soo breaking up with Chad tomorrow.

Ryan approched Maddie shyly and tapped her shoulder, she turned to face him.  
"Yeah?" She asked with a little smile, Ryan blushed.  
"I was...erm wondering if you wanted to dance?" He asked, holding out one of his hands and preparing for rejection. To his surprise she took it with a smile.  
"Of course."

Troy kissed Sharpay once more and pulled her even closer to him, he was smiling and so was she.  
"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." He said quietly and she bit her lip playfully.  
"I have a feeling...school is going to _very_ interesting..." She giggled and Troy pulled her into another kiss.

* * *

**Hey guys, this is the end. Hope you likedit and I have been thinking about making this into a proper series but I really don't think I will anytime soon. It would be in March when I start up the sequels to my other fanfics which I am glad you all liked! Anyway I hope you enjoyed this and sorry it took me so long, I totally went back against what I originally planned. Typical me!  
**Thank you so much for reveiwing

**_Tryanistique-xx_**

**_LanaLang79_**

**_Anonymous 'xxzashleyislovexx3'_**

**_Angel Of The Starz_**

**_littlewhitelie91_**

**_FCHS-HSMPrincess_**

**_actingalexis13_**

**_WhatWouldRonAndHermoineDo_**

**_Effron-Massey-Tisdale-Hudgens_**

**_cheekymonkey1994_**

**_-ZacXAshley4ever-_**

**_Chel08_**

**_HSMRocksMySocks_**

**_Mac'Squeaky_**

**_matau_**

**_RodSoxChic193_**

**_Nameless Love_**

**_AngelEyes2332_**

**_XxZanessa4-evaxX_**

**Again, thank you all so much and you all are so lovely. ILY (I Love You)  
Coop**

**xxx**


End file.
